Could this be true?
by Samurai of Lorien
Summary: Allen gets home from a long mission with Lavi and is happy to return. This is a Yullen fanfic its going to get graphic in some points so brace yourself. Its my first one so dont be to harsh:p I would adore reviews! I appreciate constructive crit. as well but not pure hate or anything like that.
1. At the Black Order Again

-Chapter 1-

Allen rose out of bed that morning; he yawned and stretched at every angle before moseying out of bed to the lunch room for breakfast. On his route there he came upon Lenalee as usual and received a cup of tea (coffee was yet too bitter for him) and second he saw Lavi full of energy, Lavi outstretched his arm for a high five and exclaimed a friendly comment. Allen weakly tapped his hand and didn't process what Lavi had said because they had returned from a long mission the night before and was low on sleep. Then again Lavi was a morning person. Finally after what had felt like a whole other journey he reached the dining hall and ordered an obnoxiously large platter like usual; everything was ordinary which was nice after his most recent mission which took quite a toll on him.

"Hey you damned bean sprout" Allen flinched expecting Kanda to strike somehow, "How have you been? Took you long enough on your last mission," Allen looked up to see Kanda smiling at him; Allen was relieved that now Kanda being a friend had become part of the usual. It's started a couple months ago; I guess Yu decided it was for the better. Allen always thought to himself that it was all an act but the smile he had received was quite genuine. He felt a warm almost loving vibe off of it.

"WALKER! You stuck in dreamland? Wake the hell up!" Allen's train of thought was disturbed by Lavi sitting across from him smacking him in the face with all the enthusiasm behind his words. "Are you thinking about that one girl from our mission, she was—"

"SO MYY TYYPEE," Kanda mocked Lavi pissing Lavi off.

"Actually I was not; I was just thinking about things… It's nice to be back," Allen looked over to see Krory approaching with his smile, Allen gave him a polite smile but it turned into a face of concern when Krory tripped on his cape crashing to the ground causing breakfast to fly across the room. Lavi burst into laughter, Kanda rolled his eyes, and Krory wallowed in his embarrassment. Allen chuckled "I missed you guys."

Krory looked up and nervously grinned to see at least Allen wasn't making fun of him. "Well I better go grab a new tray," Krory walked off to grab some more food.

"So Allen, Komui wanted to talk to us. We should stop in his office after breakfast around ten, it sounded important," Kanda stated sitting down next to Allen who was a couple seconds away from scarfing down the last of his fourth plate.

"Ooo.. Sounds important can I come?!" Lavi sputtered.

"No," Kanda gave a glare that Lavi could even see though his eyepatch, "He only wants us." Allen was sitting there eating his fifth plate thinking during this time about what Komui may assign him and Kanda.

"Alright I'll see you there and then," Allen finally replied as Kanda got up to go back to his room.

"Jeez what's his deal today?" Lavi pointed out after Kanda was out of sight. He shook his head and took his exit heading towards where Allen had last seen Lenalee. Allen sat and thought more…What was his deal today?

Allen sat in his room; it was almost ten so he was thinking about heading to Komui's office to see what was up. But suddenly Allen remembered, wasn't Komui on vacation this week? Allen opened his door shaking his head at himself. Impossible he thought, why would him and Kanda be called then?


	2. Kanda's Refusal

-Chapter 2-

_*flashback*_

_Kanda sat in his room after leaving lunch pondering life staring at his ceiling. He thought about all his past experiences with people; mostly Allen. He started to feel bad about his first encounter with him. Kanda chuckled to himself 'damned bean sprout'. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in I guess," Kanda hesitantly muttered. "-and turn the lights on will you?" He saw a figure slip into his room; the figure did not turn the lights on. The figure was a female, as she approached Kanda's eyes adjusted to find it was Lenalee. "What are you doing in—"Kanda stopped in his sentence and widened his eyes to find Lenalee standing at his bedside wearing nothing but a thin lace thong. Her hair lay down covering her breasts she smiled nervously looking down postured shyly. "Wh-what are you doing Lenalee?" Kanda said flabbergasted._

"_Komui's gone," she giggled. "I can do what I want." She climbed next to Kanda in his bed pressing herself against him while Kanda instantly scooted away. "Oh it's okay to touch Yu, please do what you want with me," she grabbed his hand pulling it towards her. He jerked it away._

"_You see that's the thing," Kanda sat up and faced her._

"_What do you mean," Lenalee frowned. "Would you like me to take control?" she giggled and tried to climb atop him. _

"_I don't want to do anything," Kanda demanded making Lenalee shutter, she sulked to the other side of the bed. "Now please put some clothes on and get out of my room."_

"_I-I thought you liked me.." Lenalee shed a few tears and moped over to the stack of clothes by the door. _

"_I'm sorry Lenalee. Please do not speak of this, and do not fucking call me Yu," Kanda necessitated as Lenalee dressed herself and slipped away. Kanda lay back down and shook his head. He barely knew what to think of what had just happened. 'I didn't even know she had that sort of side' Kanda thought to himself. It was nearing ten so Kanda decided to head over to Komui's office and he hoped to avoid seeing Lenalee on the way there._


	3. The Truth Comes Out

-Chapter 3-

Allen opened the door to find a dark room, suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and he heard a voice.

"You have arrived," and as Allens eyes adjusted he saw it was Kanda. Allen was alarmed at the event. "Tch, you sure are jumpy Moyashi."

"I thought Komui was on vacation, why did you ask me to come here? Are you plotting to kill me?" Allen backed twords the wall and shuddered as Kanda approached him. Allen was left vulnerable and Kanda slammed him against the wall.

"Tch, you're fucking dumb you know that?" Kanda whispered with aggression into Allens ear. Allen melted and gave in already. Kanda released and backed away from Allen, "I just wanted to say that I give you my apologies for being such a dick, tch baka."

"Oh..uh I'm sorry for mistaking your approach Kanda," Allen slithered away from the wall. Kanda chuckled and scuffed off out the door. Allen stood alone in Komui's office contemplating the event. He walked over to Komui's desk stacked with papers upon papers and leaned against it with a sigh. He looked down at himself in his uniform, he smirked and thought to himself 'the black order is my home; my family' he finally felt as if he didn't have to watch his back afraid Kanda may attack. Suddenly someone burst through the door in the darkness, Allen jumped and looked around for who and where this person had gone. In an instant he found himself in sudden total darkness.

He heard a deep voice "Tch, Guess who," Allen snapped around astounded at the fact Kanda had just finally made friends with him and it was all a trick.

"You asshole! I believed you actually were done with this—" Allen was cut off by Kanda's sudden strike, in one swift motion Kanda knocked the majority of Komui's papers off his desk. "What the hell are you doing Bakanda!?"

Without saying a word Kanda pinned Allen on top of the desk and pressed himself against him giving Allen a meaningful kiss. Kanda stopped and looked at Allen to catch his reaction, he looked down at the boy his white hair sprawled behind him on the desk below.

"B-But Kaa—"

"I've been waiting for you to get back," Kanda cut Allen off, he affectionately bit Allen's earlobe softly blowing into his ear sending an instant chill down Allen.

Allen's face flushed pink, "What are you..ahh…doing—" Allen's mind raced, but he couldn't think or even speak for himself in the presence of Kanda's soothing touch. Kanda gently sucked on Allen's lower lip and worked his way down slowly and passionately from his cheek, around all the way Allen's jawbone, and down to his neck. "Kanda I've never done an-anything l-like this beforeahh—" Allen was cut off by Kanda's wandering hand which made his way down Allen's body to the pelvic region. Allen was shocked at the reaction he had, he squirmed a little.

"Tch, you're cute when you're vulnerable Moyashi," Kanda slowly felt down and around Allen's thigh until he hit the package, unknowingly Allen let out a soft and sudden moan and arched his back a little. "I know you're hard, I can feel it. Touch me," Kanda demanded Allen as Allen frantically grasped Kanda's toned shoulders and back. Kanda started to grind on Allen kissing him giving his tongue and invitation to Allen's mouth causing some more noise out of Allen. Allen reached around and pulled out Kanda's ponytail letting his long raven hair surround them.

"Now you're getting the hangout of it bean sprout," Kanda commented as he stood for a moment and gingerly stripped down, Allen had gotten the hint and did the same. Allen climbed back on top of the desk; he had made up his mind about this ordeal. He wanted this to progress, he didn't know how it happened but he sure as hell wanted it too. He sat on the desk naked as Kanda stood. Allen blushed again and Kanda chuckled, watching Allen shiver with anticipation. His body language screamed for more but Kanda wanted to hear it. Allen gawked at Kanda's perfect body, he was just about almost attack it but he feared Kanda wouldn't enjoy the approach. "Whatcha thinking about Allen? Tch—"

"P-please, touch me more Kanda," Allen's voice was soft and needy. As soon as Kanda had heard the word he crawled atop Allen with a smirk, he began by tenderly kissing Allen, and grinding slowly into him. He felt Allen all over, all the curves of his adolescent structure. He felt his way back down to Allen's cock now even bigger than before. He slid his had up and down the shaft, Allen breathed heavily and arched his back. Then Kanda slid down Allen kissing him down his body making a stop at his nipples flicking them around a bit, then further down to his belly button where he dipped in his tongue and even further south till he reached Allen's dick.

Allen let out a loud moan "K-AH…k-kandaaah!" Allen found himself in a state of complete pleasure when he felt Kanda go down on him. Kanda kissed and teased the head and disposed of the pre-cum oozing out, then slowly started to let Allen into his mouth. Kanda carefully and passionately went up and down, taunting Allen's balls with him free hand.

"Kanda! I-I'm gunnahh…I'm gunnah cum!" Allen unintentionally moaned as loud as he ever had before, he sat breathing heavily.

"Tch, that didn't take long," Kanda crept up onto Allen giving him a peck which made Allen giggle. Kanda smirked "You wanna try something else?" Before Allen had really answer Kanda had flipped Allen over fiercely grabbing his ass.

"Kanda, what are you do—"Allen stopped short in his sentence when he felt a finger peer in to the depths of his ass, he winced in pain. Allen was confused, this hurt so… so good?

"Do you want me to stop Moyashi?" Kanda asked slightly concerned though Allen believed he had no way of stopping Kanda anyways.

"It hurts, but I am really quite fond of it," Allen half moaned half shrieked again as Kanda entered a second finger.

"Gnahhh! Kanda! Fuck me!" Allen pleaded after somewhat knowing this new feeling.

"If you insist," Kanda without hesitation removed his fingers making Allen flinch and shoving his erect cock into Allen's ass.

"GAHHHH! Ahhh! Kanda I can f-feel you, I can feel you AH inside me!" Allen moaned in sick pleasure while Kanda gently slid himself in and out of the small back passageway. Allen heard a faint 'Che' from Kanda who was now roughly tugging Allen's hair. Allen also heard him start to give into the pleasure for he let out more noise than before. Kanda groaned and grunted which pleased Allen knowing Kanda took pleasure in this event.

"Gneh, Moyashi, I hate to admit it but I uh-Gah!... I really like you—"Kanda trailed off as Allen heard him almost moan as he had before, than Allen felt something warmer inside him.

Allen chuckled "That didn't take long," Allen mocked.

"Oh shutup bean sprout, you wanna die?" Kanda jokingly threatened.

"I don't wanna die while I've got you around," Allen beamed at Kanda as he chuckled and kissed Allen once more.

"Put your clothes on Moyashi, other people are going to get suspicious on where we went," Kanda stated and so they dressed themselves.

"Is anything like this ever going to occur again Kanda… Or are you going to just be an asshole?" Allen was worried, during this ordeal he really enjoyed himself and now he thought about Kanda and saw all the amazing things about him.

"Tch, you'll see Moyashi," Kanda smirked and they parted ways.


	4. A Day Off

-Chapter 4-

A couple days had passed since Kanda and Allen's little get together. Surprisingly things were pretty normal. Komui returned and cooed over his little sister then fell to his knees at the sight of his stack of papers being out of place, but they didn't seem to be in any particular order. But beside all the normal Allen felt strange inside. Today Allen took a day off and decided to first visit a small coffee shop; he ordered tea. He sat and thought about Kanda, he continued to be humble but never mentioned a single word nor hint to the previous actions he had made.

'_Why am I thinking about Kanda in the first place? He's and ass…_' Just the word ass triggered the entire memory. Allen found himself daydreaming and getting a little harder in the southern region, shocked he quickly crossed his legs and looked around the room to make sure nobody had noticed. '_I'm not gay am I? I suppose I've never been in a real relationship before so I wouldn't know but I never imagined myself to be_' Allen debated with himself on the whole deal. '_I would like to think I straight, but I can't resist the thought of Kanda's muscular body. His soft lips against mine…_' Shortly after he felt himself calm down from his previous thoughts the new thoughts took control and he battled his hormones a second time in that coffee shop.

Back at the Black Order Kanda sat in his room. He watched is flower for a moment before laying back in his bed. '_Tch I wonder what that damned bean sprouts up too on his day off_,' Kanda thought to himself. He used to be surprised when he thought of Allen but it has been an average thing now. He flipped over on his other side, pondered, then he sat up and had a glorious idea. _'I haven't had a day off in a while either_.'

Allen gazed into his teacup, almost empty. After he had gotten rid of the thoughts he had he got out a paper and pen. '_I think I'm going to write him a letter and explain my thoughts on the idea…Not like he cares..Bakanda,_' Allen shook his head and wrote the first words of his letter.

Kanda strolled down the street keeping an extra eye out for Allen, I mean that's why he took his day off isn't it? He gazed upon the windows and suddenly he sees a white haired boy furiously writing something. '_Well look at little Moyashi, he's kind of cute when his flustered_.' He thought to himself and he walked in and got a cup of coffee then sat down at a table across the room.

Struggling again with his feelings, Allen found himself thinking too much about the incident and grew stiff. He sighed and lay his head on the table in frustration. '_I really need to do something about this! I can't just live like this day to day_,' Allen sat back up and thought about ideas on how to approach this sooner.

Kanda chuckled watching Allen who was obviously unaware he was being watched. Then a smirk grew on his face as he peered under Allen's table. '_Tch wonder what has gotten him so excited.'_

Allen ended up thinking about it more and his body started to crave Kanda more and more. '_I need to take care of this_,' Allen thought. He had an idea as he covered himself gingerly and slipped into the men's room. He locked the door and undid his pants letting himself free after his dick begged to get out oh so many times during his time at the coffee shop. He wasn't sure if he should just wait it out, or maybe try to please himself. He had only done that sparingly over the past few days but never before, he couldn't help himself. Allen looked down at himself and decided he needed relief. He wrapped his pale hand around his shaft and began to gently stroke it then he let out a little moan of relief. Then Allen heard a knock on the door, in mid-moan he managed to say "Eahh, Just a moment!"

"Allen, unlock the door you damned bean sprout."


	5. No More Doubts

-Chapter 5-

Allen just froze wide eyed, he knew it was Kanda just by the voice, but he called him a bean sprout which sealed the deal. Was he mad? How did he know I was here? Why isn't he at the Black Order? So many questions ran though his head at once.

"Moyashi," Kanda taunted. "I'm growing impatient."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Tch just let me in, I know you want to talk baka."

Allen searched his mind for how he might know…_'The letter! He had left it open on his table, but how did he know I was sitting there?' _Allen thought to himself. He stuffed himself back in his pants fighting to be out and opened the lock, as soon as it was undone Kanda opened the door let himself in and closed it. Kanda reached down and grabbed Allens crotch and smirked.

"Just as I thought, you are hard," Kanda flicked the lock closed and the light off and led Allen to the nearest wall and kissed his neck leading up to his mouth. Allen's dick throbbed fighting his pants, telling him to keep going but Allen broke the kiss.

"Well you read the unfinished letter, but I still wanna talk a little," Allen looked up at Kanda who seemed to look a little concerned. This made Allen feel very happy, to know that Kanda actually gave two shits. Kanda had admitted to 'really liking' me but I think that was a joke. "So what is this? I suppose it wasn't a onetime thing obviously but since you read the letter I don't think I'll have to say twice that—"

Allen was cut off by Kanda who wrapped his arms around the boy in a very loving way. "I think I might love you too Moyashi, I mean Allen. I think I love you Allen." Allen stood limp in his arms processing the words, and as soon as the registered Allen embraced him back as if Kanda had gifted him a new world. "I took a day off to come see what you were up too, I actually watched you here for a while. You're too cute sometimes you know."

"Thank you Kanda."

Kanda chuckled, "Thanks for what?"

"For caring," Allen felt a tear oh happiness slide down his cheek. 'Maybe being gay isn't so bad' He thought to himself. 'As long as someone I care for cares for me.'

"I don't even have to try Allen." Kanda hugged Allen tighter and kissed him on the forehead.

Allen was happy for this caring moment but couldn't ignore the rage in his pants. "Heh…Hey Kanda? Do you think we could, you know, continue?"

"Tch why of course we can little Moyashi," Kanda started to kiss Allen filling his craving for the boy he couldn't admit to himself.

Allen let his hands wonder over the powerful body before him and he ran his fingers though Kanda's raven shaded hair. He slipped his tongue into the kiss and craved for more pleasure. Kanda moved on hand down Allen's body giving Allen's nipple a tease, Allen let out a moan and Kanda's hand followed its path to Allen's cock.

"Che, you're even bigger than last time, not so little Moyashi," Kanda stroked Allen's shaft then he unzipped Allen's trousers and let his dick free. He stroked it up and down a little before playing around a little with his balls. Kanda then brought Allen off the wall and onto the tiled bathroom floor. He got on top of Allen and removed his jacket and shirt. Allen practically drooled at the sight making Kanda let out a 'che' as he bowed his head down to Allen's cock tonging the head.

Allen moaned, "Graahhh, KaaAAnndAA—" Kanda started bobbing his head and sucking Allen's dick. Allen looked down at Kanda, he thought to himself about how downright sexy Kanda looked. Kanda then let Allen out of his mouth and started sucking on Allen's balls. Allen moaned as Kanda continued and started stroking Allen's penis. After a while of that Kanda licked the length of Allen's cock making him almost scream with pleasure and anticipation for all Kanda had done so far was slow and passionate. After getting the response he hoped for Kanda sped it up shoving all of Allen into his mouth playing with his balls. "AHH KANDA, IM ahhh IM GUNNAA-HH CUM!" Allen let out his load as Kanda felt his mouth fill with warm liquid in which he swallowed and chuckled.

"Tch you lasted longer this time, have you been playing with yourself?" Kanda crawled back up and met Allen face to face to find Allen blushing. "Che," Kanda kissed Allen and swirled his tongue inside Allen's.

To Kanda's surprise Allen sat up and Kanda got off him, then Allen pushed Kanda down, "Let me try something," Allen said as he kissed Kanda down his body, he stopped at his pecks and sucked on each nipple than he made his way down Kanda's abdomen. He dipped his tongue into Kanda belly button and trailed down to his pants. He unzipped them and set Kanda's dick free. He hadn't realized it was that much noticeably bigger than his own. Kanda noticed the look on Allen's face and chuckled making Allen cheeks flush pink. Then Allen started to stroke Kanda's shaft gently as Kanda let out a heavy breath. Then Allen put Kanda's cock in his mouth, he twirled his tongue around his head and then tried to shove all of Kanda in his mouth which make him gag slightly. Kanda grabbed Allen's head and moved it faster along his dick. Then Allen brought his head up and Allen kissed Kanda back up his chest and whispered weakly in Kanda's ear, "Fuck me."

They changed positions again, Allen got on all fours and Kanda kneeled behind him. Kanda spit on his hand and rubbed it on himself then slowly fit himself into Allen's ass trying not to hurt him. Allen screamed in pleasure, "GAH KaANDAa f-fuckk ME!" Kanda started to move his hips back and forth shoving himself in deeper every time. Both of their breaths heavier and louder, Allen let out moans and Kanda letting faintly audible grunts out. Not too long after he started Kanda couldn't hold it in and Allen found himself being filled with a warm liquid.

Allen shaking from the pleasure kneeled and stood back up, Kanda doing the same not too far after. Kanda approached Allen and kissed him putting a hand on Allen's cheek. "Che, Don't doubt what I say, I am a man of my word."

"I won't anymore Bakanda."

"You better not, don't be afraid to talk Moyashi." Kanda clothed himself and turned to Allen, gave him a hug and whispered "See you back at the Black Order Allen."

"Looking forward to it Kanda."


End file.
